


Kissing Strangers :)

by someawkwardwhitebech



Series: Smite Fics [1]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: Loki just has fun doing exactly as the title suggests.





	Kissing Strangers :)

The arena was a barren wasteland for Loki, no fun whatsoever.

Although, to make somethings better and more exhilarating, the trickster slipped from his side of the battlefield onto the enemies' side.

The large stone wall hid his form the second he was visible again.

Within moments, he spotted Amaterasu, in most of her glowing beauty.

She had been fighting with the speed demon to get his perk, though had just finished and prepped herself for the fight up ahead.

Loki slipped behind the damage beast with his perk, peeking over her shoulder from behind with his sinister smirk.

She noticed his appearance in her mirror and spun, blade outstretched, "Back, you trickster!"

He fell to his knees and rose up once her blade passed by over his head.

He reached up with a hand, aiming for her cheek.

She turned to get away, flashing on her angel boots relic with a sneer in his direction.

Loki held a knife to her throat, his hand resting on her chin before she could get away.

"Calm down, warrior," he chided her, slipping closer and pressing his taut body against her curved, warm figure.

His right leg slipped between her floating, gently swaying ones, just barely pressing against her thighs.

Their lips met in a rush, him trying to beat her from leaving.

Her lips were soft, plump, and hardly even chapped.

He gently bit her bottom lip before disconnecting with a hum, "You are quite the fine treat," he smirked before disappearing.

She stomped her foot with a squeal, glaring around her as if trying to figure him out.

He slipped up behind her, leaving a wet one on the side of her neck where his dagger once laid before taking her out with his ultimate.

"A lovely treat indeed."

* * *

When Thanatos had his revenge for his 8 kills on the God, Loki grinned when a plan formed.

He darted from base to behind the stone wall just opposite of their perk sites.

He cracked his knuckles and propped himself beside the damage beast's semi-circle.

He knew of Thanatos' past, how he beat the absolute shit out of most the bisexual, pansexual, etc. Gods who preferred same sex in their lifestyle.

Loki had been one of them, but he was one of the ones that Thanatos could never quite catch.

He noticed the God on his way towards the damage beast, slipping on his invisibility for a short moment.

Within moments, he had pressed the greatly armored giant God against the wall and pinned his wrists at his sides, scythe propped against his neck in a silent attempt at telling him to try exactly what he was going to do.

"Do it, and I'll kill you."

"Oo, Amaterasu passed on her pleasures?"

The God seemed stricken with anger all of a sudden, the blade pushing against Loki's Adam's apple, "What did you do!?"

The God grunted, "Calm down, buddy, it was just a kiss."

The God of Death was all of a sudden confused, Loki's body slipping under the blade and against the armored chest.

Thanatos' eyes widened and before the protest fled his lips, they were covered.

Loki's balmed lips against the darker God's chapped and lifeless lips.

Thanatos grunted in the kiss, biting Loki's bottom harshly as a way of deterring him from this.

It did quite the opposite, Loki nearly flushing from the heat in his groin.

He pulled away and snickered at the gawked look of his victim, "You're not as delicious and delicate as Amaterasu."

Thanatos had the confidence to look pissed, his scythe swinging towards the trickster God.

Loki flinched and flipped them around, the scythe slamming against the stone wall and crumbling its newly weakened spot.

Thanatos rose his other hand to the trickster's neck, squeezing lightly as if to make a show of bravado, "I shall skin you alive!"

Loki had other plans, soon a blade was suddenly at his neck and the trickster perked his lips against Thanatos once more before digging it in deep.

The poison of his blade placated the slow, gurgling death the dark God would have had.

"Just as lovely, though."


End file.
